


Innocence

by Idkimgay



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Blood, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, im sorry im really gay, tagging is weird im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkimgay/pseuds/Idkimgay
Summary: Stu was appealing to Deacon in ways that he had never experienced before. Deacon wanted to take Stu's innocence, he wanted to wreck him, but he also wanted to make him feel safe. Stu was something new to Deacon, something intriguing, and Deacon wanted so badly to be with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Stu was Interesting. He was witty, and charming, and there was something about him that seemed to put everyone at ease. But Stu wasn’t immortal, not like the rest of them. Stu was fragile, which scared Deacon, and fear was not a feeling Deacon was familiar with. Stu also tempted him in ways that frightened him. Deacon’s self-control was impeccable, given his age, but Stu was tempting in a way Deacon had never encountered. Stu’s innocence was intriguing. Deacon wanted to tarnish that; he wanted to show Stu a world of pleasure, but he also didn’t want him to be frightened, so he kept his desires to himself. 

Deacon was currently knitting. It was a hobby that never failed to relax him, and he wanted to give Stu something that showed how much Deacon appreciated him. He thought a scarf would be fitting for a human, they were always cold, and that could apparently kill them, and Deacon wanted Stu as safe as possible while hanging around with a group of vampires.  
Deacon suddenly heard some light movement, which made him take his eyes away from his knitting.

“Oh, hi Stu!” Deacon said with excitement. 

“Hey Deacon, What’re you doing?” Stu asked. He was looking particularly lovely today. His cheeks were an enticing shade of pink, and his tight-fitting jeans would have made Deacon’s heart beat a little faster had he been alive. 

“Just knitting. You always look so cold, so I decided to make this scarf for you. I know our home is rather uncomfortable for you, but I would like for you to be as comfortable as possible around us, considering all that you have done for us.” Deacon replied with a small smile on his ageless face. 

“Oh, that’s very kind of you Deacon. Thank you,” Stu said as the blush on his deepened slightly. Deacon could smell the scent of Stu’s blood coming from him in waves, and it made him weak. Deacon’s control was wavering, and he wasn’t sure how long he could last before he tasted Stu. He was no longer sure if he wanted his blood or his body, and that frightened Deacon more than anything. He was not used to caring for anyone, let alone a mortal. 

“So...” Stu began to say, “There’s a late showing of The Silence of the Lambs playing this Friday, would you want to come?” Stu asked as his hands were gripped firmly to the too-long sleeves of his dark blue sweater. Deacon loved when he wore that particular sweater. The colour complimented Stu’s eyes and skin tone, and the way it hung off his frame made him look smaller than he was. 

“Yes, that sounds enjoyable. Have you told the others yet?” Deacon asked. He was not looking forward to having to share Stu’s attention with the rest of the guys. They all seemed to love him, but Deacon selfishly wanted Stu all to himself. 

“Well, I was actually hoping it could just be the two of us?” Stu replied with his head slightly lowered, as if he were afraid of hearing Deacon’s answer. Deacon had not expected this. He was used to sharing Stu, and the thought of having a night alone with him both excited and scared him. Being alone with Stu was amazing, but difficult. Deacon wanted nothing more than to take him away from the prying eyes of his friends and show him nothing but pleasure. He wanted to see the faces Stu would make and hear the sounds that would come from his beautiful lips. 

“Yes, of course. Any night away Viago, Vladislav, and Nick sounds like a great night to me,” Deacon said with a small, forced laugh. Friday night would be exciting, but it would also be a test of his patience. He could not hurt Stu, or pressure him in any way. His innocence was endearing, but also tempting. 

"Well, I have really should be going. I have work in the morning, and staying up late with you all has really been draining me," Stu said with an awkwardly endearing giggle. Yes, Friday could not come sooner for Deacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Stu had left the house shortly after he spoke with Deacon, but before he left, he said a quick goodbye to everyone. Deacon could hear Stu’s movements throughout the house, and though Deacon had not intended to, Stu and Nick’s voices carried heavily throughout the house. 

“So, you and Deacon going out Friday?” Nick inquired. 

“Uh, yeah. We’re gonna go see The Silence of the Lambs,” Stu answered hesitantly.

“Why didn’t you ask me? Or the other guys?” Nick asked in an accusatory tone. 

“Well, I-I kinda just wanted it to be me and Deacon,” Stu’s voice grew more unsure, and Deacon could hear the rapidly growing speed of his heartbeat; it echoed in Deacon’s brain, even from across the house. Stu was scared, and that worried Deacon. 

“Why?” Nick asked, his voice growing louder, more aggressive. 

“Okay, I’m going to be honest with you. I like Deacon, and I want to get to know him more. He gets irritated when everyone is around all the time, especially you. I’m sorry, but you and Deacon can never seem to get along. All you two do is fight, and I just want to have fun,” Stu replied, his voice had grown more confident, but the sound of his heart gave him away to both Deacon and Nick. 

“Well, why can’t we have a night out? I thought you liked me too?” Nick sounded hurt, as if his best friend had betrayed him, which gave Deacon a sick feeling of satisfaction. 

“I do like you Nick, but as a friend. It’s different with Deacon,” Deacon had felt as if he had never grinned so much in his entire existence upon hearing those words. Deacon had feared that Stu had possibly just seen him as a friend, one that he had possibly felt closer to than the rest of the guys. Now, however, Deacon’s hopes had been confirmed. 

“How?” Nick yelled. “Deacon’s a fucking psychopath!” Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration, Deacon thought. 

“He’s really quite sweet when you get to know him. He’s kitting me a scarf,” Stu said happily. 

“Dude, a scarf doesn’t make Deacon a good person,” Nick’s tone became more and more apprehensive. “Look, I know me and Deacon don’t really see eye to eye on, well, anything. But I’m just looking after you. I don’t you to get hurt, Stu,” Deacon had never heard Nick sound so worried. He knew Stu and Nick were close, but had never gauged just how close until then. 

“I know Nick, but I’ll be fine. We’re just going to see a movie. If it doesn’t work out, Deacon will understand; I trust him,” At that moment, Stu’s gentle voice seemed to carry throughout the house, wrapping itself around Deacon’s mind for eternity. Stu trusted Deacon. A man that held immense physical power over him; a man who could literally kill him with the flick of a wrist. Deacon only hoped that he wouldn’t break that trust before he even got to really explore it. 

Nick and Stu said their goodbyes, and Deacon made his way towards his closet to rest. He really had to get his own room if he ever wanted to be alone with Stu. Which could potentially happen very soon. The thought made Deacon shiver. Deacon’s dreams were closer to becoming a reality than they had been since he first met Stu. The thought of Deacon’s own hands getting the privilege of roaming over Stu’s pale skin, of hearing his warm breath upon his ear, and his voice brokenly begging Deacon for more. All of the thoughts that Deacon seldom let himself think came rushing to the forefront of his mind, racing back and forth in flashes of heat and sound; it was almost overwhelming, how badly Deacon wanted Stu. One more day. Deacon has waited this long, one more day wouldn’t kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm sorry this took so long to upload, and that it's so short. Chapters will be longer in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic pls be nice I am sensitive.  
> That being said I welcome comments and criticism!  
> This is a really short chapter, but the rest will be much longer, I kinda just wanted to test the waters with this.


End file.
